A typical vehicle dynamic control system is designed such that one or more applications for vehicle dynamic control are directly operatively connected, via interfaces, with corresponding respective controlled objects for performing vehicle dynamic control, and each application directly controls a corresponding controlled object to perform vehicle dynamic control.
For example, US Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0203646 corresponding to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-255037 discloses a system including an electronic control unit (ECU) for vehicles; the ECU is installed with a lane-keeping application for keeping a vehicle within a lane on which the vehicle is running. The system includes a steering control ECU for steering control, and a brake control ECU for brake control, with which the lane-keeping application is directly operatively connected. When launched, the lane-keeping application is programmed to directly input control signals from the ECU to each of the steering control ECU and the brake control ECU. The steering control ECU and the brake control ECU respectively drive an electronically controlled power-assisted steering actuator (EPS ACT) and a brake control ACT based on the control signals to perform dynamic control of the vehicle, thus keeping the vehicle within the lane on which the vehicle is running.